


Szkarłatne rzeki

by Stevie_Rogers



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Brainwashing, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Victim - Freeform, mission
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie_Rogers/pseuds/Stevie_Rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moment w którym Kapitan Ameryka wpadł do wody, wcześniej się poddając, był przełomowy. Zimowy Żołnierz zaczął coś...czuć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

> Z kolejnymi rozdziałami dodawane będą tagi. Enjoy <3

Moment w którym Kapitan Ameryka wpadł do wody, wcześniej się poddając, był przełomowy. Zimowy Żołnierz zaczął coś...czuć. Patrzył jak mężczyzna spada i przypomniał sobie, że on nie umie pływać. Utonie. Misja będzie zakończona, ale...nie mogło to się skończyć w taki sposób. Dlatego skoczył za nim, wbrew rozkazom. Miał w końcu zabić Kapitana, nie go ratować. Złapał mężczyznę za pasek, wyciągając go z wody. Przez dosłownie kilka sekund się wahał, patrząc na jego twarz. Blondyn wydawał się być taki ufny, niewinny. Zupełnie jak...kiedyś. Wyciągnął pistolet, ale nie potrafił dokończyć misji. Kapitan Ameryka był dobrym żołnierzem, honorowym. Nie miał jednak prawa decydować o tym co stanie się z mężczyzną. Miał jasno wyznaczone zadanie. Zabić lub dostarczyć do Hydry. Skoro nie umiał dokończyć misji, schował broń i przerzucił sobie Kapitana przez ramię, niosąc go do swoich panów. Czuł coś...coś dziwnego. Jakieś nieprzyjemne uczucie, przypominające ołów w żołądku. Jakby kogoś zawodził, kogoś ważnego. Nie miało to sensu, przecież wykonywał zadanie. Szybko znalazł się na pokładzie podstawionego samolotu, który miał zabrać jego i nieprzytomnego Kapitana do bazy. Już w drodze powrotnej do miejsca, które nazywał domem, personel medyczny opatrzył rany Kapitana oraz jego własne. Sprawdzono też uszkodzenia w lewej ręce, które powstały w wyniku przygniecenia przez ciężkie elementy tuż przed zniszczeniem maszyn S.H.I.E.L.D.   
Po dotarciu do bazy, został odprowadzony do laboratorium. Jego ramię wymagało gruntownych zmian, trzeba było zająć się tym przed kolejną misją. Rogers został przeniesiony do innego pomieszczenia, gdzie skuto jego ręce by po przebudzeniu nie mógł się bronić, nawet gdyby miał na to siłę. Nie mogli poddać go temu, co dla niego szykowali gdy był nieprzytomny. Istniało ryzyko, że proces się nie powiedzie, a tego nikt nie chciał. Amerykański symbol wolności był za cenny by zniszczyć wszystko przez pośpiech, który był zbędny.  
***  
Steve nie wiedział jak długo leżał nieprzytomny ani gdzie jest. Słyszał rozmowy jakiś ludzi, ale nie brzmieli jak jego przyjaciele. W tle cicho szumiała jakaś maszyna.Ten dźwięk był nadwyraz irytujący.   
-Obiekt się wybudza.-Wysoki, piskliwy głos jakiejś kobiety rozbrzmiał gdzieś nad nim. Próbował ruszyć ręką, ale okazało się to niemożliwe. Otworzył szeroko oczy, nie spodziewając się tego co ujrzał. Nad nim wisiały jarzeniówki, zmuszając go do zmrużenia oczu swoim mocnym, oślepiającym światłem. Na ich tle widział dwie sylwetki. Mężczyznę i kobietę. To nie był szpital, ani placówka medyczna S.H.I.E.L.D. Nie zaprotestował kiedy go podnieśli z miejsca, prowadząc w stronę jakiegoś krzesła. Nie miał nawet siły by się bronić, ledwo stawiał kolejne kroki. Zauważył stojącego sztywno Zimowego Żołnierza, który najwyraźniej miał pilnować by Kapitan nie uciekł. Blondyn opuścił wzrok kiedy siłą go posadzili na krześle, gdzie metalowe obręcze odrazu unieruchomiły jego ręce. Kątem oka obserwował najlepszego przyjaciela, który nerwowo drgnął gdy przygotowywali maszynę. On znał ten proces, pamiętał ból. Steve w tym momencie nie myślał o sobie. Próbował chociaż spróbować sobie wyobrazić ile razy jego przyjaciel, jego Bucky, który obiecał mu, że będzie z nim do końca, poddawany był czyszczeniu pamięci zanim stał się marionetką Hydry.   
-Nie pokonacie Tarczy. Nieważne co zrobicie, nie dacie im rady.- Steve uśmiechnął się słabo. Odkąd był zwykłym kurduplem z Brooklynu, zbyt chudym i małym by dołączyć do żołnierzy na froncie, nie czuł się tak bezbronny. Wtedy jednak miał Bucky'ego. Nawet, gdy nie miał niczego więcej. Teraz widział go, jak...posłuszny był Hydrze. To bolało najbardziej. Stracił przyjaciela, bo nie umiał mu pomóc. Jeden z naukowców uruchomił maszynę. Blondyn nawet nie wiedział co się stało, gdy poczuł jakby setki małych igieł wbijały się w jego umysł na raz, sprawiając niewyobrażalny ból. Głośny krzyk blondyna odbijał się echem od ścian. W jego umyśle wspomnienia zamazywały się, znikały. Przez chwilę mignęła mu twarz ładnej brunetki, która mówiła że się spóźnił. Nie wiedział kim była, gdzie nie przyszedł. Potem zniknęły rysy jej twarzy, aż wreszcie została pustka. W jego umyśle pojawiło się wspomnienie radosnych, chociaż zmęczonych oczu, niemal czuł też zapach ciasta. Znał imię kobiety, którą widział przez kilka sekund. Wiedział przecież kim była. Miała na imię... Nie wiedział jak. Imię uleciało jak jej piękny, dający nadzieję na lepsze jutro uśmiech.   
Słyszał śmiech, który często wspominał. Śmiech najlepszego przyjaciela, który zniknął, zabrany przez maszynę. Niebieski, czerwony i biały kolor szalały wokoło postaci, zakrywając je dokładnie.   
Przez chwilę znowu widział naprzeciwko siebie mężczyznę, którego widok łamał mu serce. Byli na moście, walczyli. Jego spojrzenie pełne bólu, mimo że on sam zachowywał się jak zaprogramowana maszyna. Znowu to widział, zanim biel zasłoniła mu to wspomnienie.  
Wraz z kolejnym uderzeniem bólu, przez jego umysł przeleciał obraz Zimowego Żołnierza stojącego naprzeciwko niego w Helicarrierze. Dźwięk spadającej na ziemię tarczy odbił się echem w głowie blondyna, zaciskającego mocno oczy z bólu.  
"Jesteś moją misją!" Słowa zabrała ze sobą krwista czerwień, zamazując wspomnienie.   
"Wszystko w porządku?" Znał ten zadziorny uśmiech. W nikłym świetle zobaczył alejkę i chłopca z rozciętą wargą od uderzenia. Stanął w jego obronie, nie musiał ale to zrobił. Uratował Steve'a."Jestem...", nie usłyszał imienia zanim chłopak zniknął w mroku, razem z alejką za swoimi plecami, zabierając ze sobą swoje ciepło i uśmiech.  
"Będę z tobą do końca." Kto? To się zdarzyło? Czyje to słowa? "Będę z tobą..." Z nim? Z kim? Słowa pochłonął błękit.  
"Nie perfekcyjny żołnierz, ale dobry człowiek." Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, powstrzymując kolejny krzyk gdy ból się nasilił.  
"Nie perfekcyjny żołnierz, ale dobry..."  
-Obiekt gotowy do służby. Proces zakończony.- Zameldowała kobieta, kiedy cierpienie ustało. Obiekt. Tym został, tym był. Nie żołnierzem. Obiektem. Spojrzał na mężczyznę, który złapał go mocno za szczękę, zmuszając do podniesienia głowy.  
-Jesteś nasz, Kapitanie.- Uśmiechnął się zwycięsko, patrząc w jego niebieskie, obojętne oczy.


	2. Przygotowanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obiecuję, że następny rozdział będzie dłuższy.

W ciągu kolejnych kilku dni, Kapitan poddany był jeszcze dwa razy wymazywaniu wspomnień, by mieć absolutną pewność, że sobie niczego nie przypomni. Przez następne cztery miesiące został wytrenowany na marionetkę Hydry. Nie zadawał zbędnych pytań, wykonywał każde polecenie. Ze zdziwieniem naukowcy patrzyli jak był chętny do współpracy. Wystarczyło go zapewnić, że cel jest szczytny, a Kapitan natychmiast odrzucił wszelkie akty oporu. Słodkimi kłamstwami wpoili mu, że tylko w ten sposób może pomagać innym, kazali powtarzać, że S.H.I.E.L.D to wrogowie ludzkości. Był przeciwieństwem Zimowego Żołnierza, którego początki pełne były kar za nieposłuszeństwo. James nawet pozbawiony swojej tożsamości, nie potrafił uwierzyć w słowa ludzi odpowiedzialnych za jego szkolenie. Często się buntował, zwykle kończąc w celi, gdzie w absolutnej ciemności miał spędzić kilka godzin na wyciągnięciu wniosków z bezsensownego oporu, który podejmował wobec swych panów. Kilkakrotnie, gdy został złapany po tym jak nie wrócił z misji do najbliższej bazy, poddawano go elektrowstrząsom zanim zamykano. Cel wypełnili szybko. Nie zbuntował się więcej. Oprócz tego zauważyli, że zaczął się bać ciemnych, ograniczonych miejsc, co chętnie wykorzystywali gdy zawiódł. 

Minął kolejny tydzień odkąd Kapitan stał się całkiem oddanym żołnierzem, gdy nadszedł rozkaz z góry. Celem do zlikwidowania był naukowiec, jeden z tych, który zdradził Hydrę na rzecz S.H.I.E.L.D. Kobieta koło pięćdziesiątki z pierwszymi siwymi pasmami we włosach, przyniosła akta dotyczące zdrajcy do Sali w której czekali już dwaj najlepsi żołnierze jakich instytucja miała. Zauważyła jak posłuszni byli. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą, stali wyprostowani. Dobrze wiedziała kim byli dla siebie kiedyś, także to co zobaczyła cieszyło ją niezmiernie. Kapitan Ameryka i jego najlepszy przyjaciel, najmłodszy snajper w Stanach odznaczony pośmiertnie za ofiarę na polu walki w imię wolnej Ameryki, pracujący dla Hydry. Posłuszni, wytresowani, pozbawieni własnej tożsamości. Gotowi zabić każdego kogo wskaże im Hydra bez mrugnięcia okiem. Skuteczni i nie do pokonania przez nikogo. Rzuciła dokumenty na mahoniowy blat, otwierając zaraz akta. Na samym wierzch leżało zdjęcie profesora. Był nieco starszy, na twarzy miał wiele zmarszczek.   
-To jest cel. Jedna ofiara i żadnych więcej. Ma to wyglądać na zwykły wypadek. Jest pod ochroną S.H.I.E.L.D, więc może być chroniony. Avengers nie mogą was zobaczyć. Trzeb zdobyć jego badania, będą zapewne w jego mieszkaniu. Jest bardzo z nimi związany. Tutaj jest adres.- Wyciągnęła karteczkę z zapisanym adresem. Od dawna mężczyzna był pod obserwacją Hydry. Zdradził, więc musiał ponieść karę adekwatną do wykroczenia. Podała zapisany kawałek papieru Kapitanowi. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że jeśli chodzi o zabójstwo, najlepiej nadaje się Zimowy Żołnierz. Kapitan nie był jeszcze w terenie, jednak zdobycie kilku notatek nie powinno być dla niego przeszkodą. Blondyn zasalutował zanim wyszedł, podczas gdy James nawet nie drgnął. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że kobieta jeszcze nie skończyła. Nie powiedziała, że mogą już iść ale też nie zatrzymała Kapitana.   
-Kiedy skończycie z profesorem, zaniesiecie jego notatki do najbliższej bazy. Stamtąd zdasz raport z misji. Jeśli Kapitan będzie próbował kombinować, masz go ukarać. Wiesz co grozi za zdradę.- Kobieta wzięła akta, dając mu jedynie zdjęcie przyszłej ofiary. Brunet kiwnął głową. Zaczęło mu nagle zależeć na tym, by blondyn wykonał swoją misję. Nie chciał go zabijać ani krzywdzić. Nie potrafił zmusić się do tego by potraktować go jak powinien w razie zdrady.   
-Możesz odejść, Żołnierzu.- Kobieta machnęła od niechcenia ręką, przeglądając niezwykle istotne statystyki i prawdopodobieństwo dotyczące jakiś spraw, które średnio obchodziły Zimowego Żołnierza. On miał jedynie wypełniać rozkazy. Wyszedł szybko z pomieszczenia, kierując się w stronę magazynu z którego wziął broń. Zauważył blondyna, który się uzbrajał na misję. Nie wiadomo w końcu, czy ktoś nie pilnuje mieszkania zdrajcy.   
-Lepiej nie zawiedź.- Zimowy Żołnierz warknął cicho, rzucając mu krótki pistolet z pełnym magazynkiem. Odwrócił natychmiast wzrok kiedy napotkał pytające spojrzenie niesamowicie błękitnych oczu Kapitana.   
-Uważaj na siebie.- Były to najdziwniejsze słowa, jakie kiedykolwiek James usłyszał w bazie Hydry. Ton głosu mężczyzny też był jakiś…inny. Jakby faktycznie się martwił o niego, ale przecież to nie było możliwe. Nie znali się, mieli tylko wykonać misję i po ich wspólnej akcji. Dlaczego się miałby martwić?  
-Zbieraj się.- Mruknął tylko w odpowiedzi, zanim wyszedł ze swoją bronią. Kapitan był zagadką. Jakby mógł pracować dla Hydry i mimo treningów, prania mózgu i tego całego zła, zachować swoją dziwną niewinność. Wręcz głupią w tym miejscu.


End file.
